Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the use of recommendation systems to provide users with suggestions or recommendations for content, items, etc. available within the services and/or related applications (e.g., recommendations regarding people, places, or things of interest such as companions, restaurants, stores, vacations, movies, video on demand, books, songs, software, articles, news, images, etc.). For example, a typical recommendation system may suggest an item to a user based on a prediction that the user would be interested in the item—even if that user has never considered the item before—by comparing the user's preferences to one or more reference characteristics based on for example, collaborative filtering. However, traditional recommendation systems often produce results that are homogenous (e.g., recommended items tend to be very similar), thereby limiting information acquisition which leads to a potentially worse user experience. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enable recommendations that span a variety of user preferences.